


【博君一肖】同袍

by baiwuxuan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiwuxuan/pseuds/baiwuxuan
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship, 博肖, 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 17





	【博君一肖】同袍

视频电话被接起时，王一博还在擦着湿漉漉的头发，当他看清了屏幕那一端的人穿着什么时，手上的动作就不自觉的停下了。

一滴水珠从发梢上滴落，顺着他流畅的颈部线条没入了酒店的浴袍。  
王一博舔了一下干燥的嘴唇：“你干嘛呢？”

肖战穿着王一博的睡衣，端正坐在千里之外家中的床上，脸颊通红的望着屏幕，抿着嘴摇了摇头，实在不知道该如何回答这个问题，只好硬着头皮说：“没...没干嘛。”

王一博看着肖战身上那件再熟悉不过的睡衣，不由得冒出一个坏笑：“没干嘛？那干嘛偷穿我的衣服？”  
“谁让你们车队非要挑这个时间去比赛！一走还是两星期......”肖战不无抱怨，把腿盘到床上，“明天不回来，你怎么过感恩节？”

“跟我的机车皮衣一起过，我会抱着它睡觉。”王一博从旁边桌子上摸了一个苹果，在袖子上蹭了蹭，咬了一口。

肖战憋不住笑了一下：“这次这件跑起来怎么样？”

“还不错，”王一博看着他笑了，自己也忍不住笑起来，“阻力小，高透气，内衬速干，外层抗造，真的挑不出什么毛病。”

“你还想挑毛病？给你穿我敢有毛病吗？”

王一博仰起脖子喝水，肖战盯着他上下滚动的喉结，

肖战心烦意乱到极致，几把揉乱了头发，燥的没边儿，大步走回卧室，边走边脱衣服，最后把鞋一踢扑倒在床上，面朝下委屈的呜噜呜噜哼唧，右手握住下体，左手抚慰着胸前的凸起。

肖战不小心呻吟出声，在空阔的房间里显得格外响亮。他咬住嘴唇想了想，爬起身，从床头柜里翻出一个小箱子，舔舔嘴唇打开，从里面翻找出一套赛车服，胸口处的logo上面还带着一条长长的丝线，尾端系着一个小巧的铃铛。

这是从某一次王一博犯抽网购的情趣用品上拆下来的，肖战也是图好玩才缝在了logo上。他记得，王一博买那副乳夹时赠了一打安全套，结果现在套用光了，这些东西他还没仔细看过。

肖战展开叠的整齐的赛车服就往身上套。粗糙的布料划过胸前的两点，他不禁打了一个轻颤。

这套赛车服是王一博初次夺冠时穿在身上的，也是肖战亲手设计并缝制的，虽然后来因为材质落伍淘汰不用了，但仍然深的王一博的喜爱，他会在每晚睡前拿出来换上，真切的感受一下自己的身材有没有发生横向变化。

肖战嗅着衣服上熟悉的味道，幸福的头脑发晕——倒不是他有多投入，只是这一身赛服是初级NOMEX的，毫无透气性可言，一旦穿上，就像有七八个小火炉在里面烘着，很难不上头。

这种晕晕乎乎的感觉直到王一博的一句“你在干什么”从卧室门口传来，才在惊慌中结束。

“自娱自乐，玩够了？”王一博放开行李箱的拉杆，一步一步走向双眼迷离的肖战，弯下腰轻轻叼住logo上的细线，微微用力快速一拽，小铃铛被扽了下来，布料重重摩擦过前胸，肖战轻声短促的尖叫一声，整个身子颤了颤。  
余韵经久不绝，他也一直颤抖着。

王一博俯下身子在他毛茸茸的发旋上落下一个宠溺的吻。

TBC.


End file.
